User talk:Matt-256
RE: Dwindling Flame You ARE alive after all! From one old guard to another... ARE YOU BACK ARE YOU, REALLY. ARE YOU. Joshua (Talk) 03:23, July 10, 2013 (UTC) Wall of text? Bah! Barely a line of stones where I come from! Why it's insane to pull a Halo version of Infinite Crisis on Infinite Earths... The Labyrinecromattiverse I like it! I like how the various factions interact, and the collapse of the USE seems logical and plausible. I can't say I've ever really liked the Necros - they seem very Borg/Cybermen to me, which I guess is a trope I see often enough in science fiction. But I love how you've tied their origins potentially to several different ideas! And the transition of SAF to USR is nice! User:Morhek 01:55, August 23, 2013 (UTC) YOOOOOOOoo this took forever to respond to because I too took a summer hiatus haha. But I would totally be up for writing Contagio again, I have sort of an outline of how it pans on on SPARTAN-G024 so I'd need to rewrite my chapters to fit in with what I put in the article. ALSO HELLO MATT! Joshua (Talk) 20:53, September 5, 2013 (UTC) Sad Laz is going to be even sadder That is, indeed, a lot of ideas. I want to do more Roger stuff, always want to include more Gold and Standoff, expand on Sunef for sure, more stuff related to the Spartan Fours....many things. Don't know when/if I'll ever get to them, but I think imagining is good regardless. Keeps them creative juices flowing. And I'm digging the journal entry. I'll double time my Standoff work so that you get an opportunity to revise it and put it on the Ares Logs page (though if you want to put up a rough estimate, for reference, Standoff is going to bite it in December of 2560). And I like the idea of Connor and Laz both finding out, as well as look forward to that audio log of Rachel and Bal. The Ares Logs page needs more of them. I'm trying to think about how to fit Connor in all this too, in a more significant way, but am running into the road block of not wanting to revise his article too much (impossible to change everything, given the length, plus I don't want to delete it all and give up my crown jewel in lengthy articles). Maybe relegating him to the background is for the best. And as for Gold and their pension request, they're sneaky tikes. Wait and see ;P And pretty much same here. It's the collaborative nature of an RP with way more focus, planning, coherent storylines, and general less chaos. I definitely want to hear Dean's side of things. He's sort of a bridge between Laszlo's complete steeped-ness in spartan and Standoff's more traditional military background I think. From Hungary! Dat FNG Wrex, Grunt, and Zaeed at once? TOO MUCH AWESOME Re:DIVINE SON - Reboot Edition! Re:DIVINE SON Reboot Edition continued Cruel Cruel World Administrative evaluation I return Laszlo I, Ajax Survival of the Fittest It Begins Episode 1 KNAVE! If you're ever around here... Long time no speak ARES things Hey I'm D042 and I just happened to have a question. I'm not sure if you were just popping up once or if you're gonna be around more but I figured I should ask as 501 has been gone a good bit of time. After I read you and his work with ARES and the associated logs I was hooked and I had my own idea for SII Class IV. Of course I wouldn't christen it as such or really do much in the way of work on it without you or 501's blessing. So I was wondering, would it be okay for me to create a SPARTAN II Class IV as a follow up to ARES?User:Spartan-D042 screw this sig stuff 21:08, March 25, 2016 (UTC) RE: State of the Wiki Skype